


Home Again

by until_next_time_sweetie



Series: My Travels With Alex [10]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This might not need to be rated explicit, but I just like the look of the red box lol</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This might not need to be rated explicit, but I just like the look of the red box lol

Two layovers and fifteen hours later, we were back in Los Angeles. I picked Alex up bridal-style and carried her across the threshold amid her joyous laughter, even though I was dead tired. Once inside, I put her down, then grabbed the suitcases to take them upstairs. Without bothering to unpack, I collapsed on the bed, and my wife soon joined me.

“Sleep as long as you need to, my love. Supper will be waiting when you get up.” She spoke softly before kissing my forehead.

“You're leaving me?” I whined.

“I'll be back. I just need to call my agent.”

“Find out where we get to travel to next?”

“If we're lucky, we can stay in the city.” She leaned down to give me a kiss. “Be right back.”

I was already half asleep, but I tried to stay awake until she returned. It wasn't easy, and I had to force myself to get up and walk around when I drifted off too much. My eyes were closed when she came back about fifteen minutes later, and felt the mattress dip when she laid down next to me. I rolled over to look at her through heavily-lidded eyes.

“So?”

“A few scripts, but nothing official yet.” She answered as she brushed my hair out of my face.

“I hope you get all those parts. I love seeing you in new things. Even though the parts you get in this country are small, it's still better than nothing. I watched every one of your guest appearances, no matter how short. Though it doesn't mean anything about how much I love you because I'm sure every one of your other fans did as well.”

“But I didn't marry any of them.” She replied with a smile.

“Then why was I so lucky?”

“I was fortunate enough to get to know you. Besides, I wanted company on my trip to Rome.”

“You could have chosen anyone else. I'm nothing special. I could barely look you in the eye when we met. Lord knows what you saw in me.”

“Someone who needed someone else to take care of you. When you told me about your home life, I wanted to help you.”  
“And I'm forever grateful. But there are people who have it worse than I did.”

“Don't think your suffering matters any less compared to them. My advice is don't over-think why I chose you. Just be thankful it happened.”

“Believe me, I am. My life would have been over without you. Or I could have taken inspiration from your strength and fixed it. Though, it would have taken much less energy to just kill myself.”

“You would have regretted it.”

“I know, because I wouldn't have gotten to see your angelic face ever again.”

Alex smiled. “If you hadn't fallen in love with me, it would have been someone else.”

“Probably, but of all my celebrity crushes, you've lasted the longest. They usually fizzle out after two or three years.”

“And when did you fall for me?”

“Three years ago.” She snorted a laugh as she shook her head fondly. “I know what you're thinking, but I never met any of the others. They didn't give me the chance to get to know them.”

“And because I did, that's why your love for me never died?”

“Mostly?” I replied as I squinted my eyes and scrunched my nose, anticipating her to hit me. “It sounds horrible, but I promise I will never stop loving you. You aren't like the other women.”

“How so? All your other crushes have been middle-aged British women.”

“I don't know how to explain it. I found you the most gorgeous, adorable, and sexiest out of all of them. Even Helen Mirren.”

“Oh God! No one is sexier than her!” She giggled so I knew she was kidding.

“Shut up.” I teased in response. “I happen to find her very attractive. I hope I'm able to grow old that gracefully.”

“Me too, actually.”

“You will. You'll always look amazing, even when you're eighty. Can we continue this conversation after our nap?”

“No. I'd prefer to never have it again.”  
“Why? Were you getting jealous of me talking about Helen?”

“A little.”

“She's already married. I wouldn't have a chance anyway.” At that statement, Alex rolled on top of me, straddling my stomach, and began to tickle my ribs. She didn't stop until I was gasping for air and screaming her name as tears of laughter leaked from my eyes. 

“Not until you take it back.”

“I do. I take it back. I'm sorry.” I wiped the tears away and looked up at her, looking down on me with a triumphant smirk. 

“Have a nice nap. You'll need your energy for later tonight.”

“What are you gonna do to me?”

“Test your pain tolerance. Find your line between pain and pleasure.”

“Will you at least have the courtesy to fuck me afterward?”

“We'll see.”

“Suddenly, I'm not so tired.”

“You want to do it now?”

“No, but I will take an iced coffee.”

“Good idea. I could use a latte myself.”

We got out of bed, went downstairs to put our shoes back on, then got in the car to go to Starbucks. I ordered my usual French vanilla frappaccino, and after Alex ordered her drink, we found an empty nearby table to wait until our order was ready. A few people recognized her and congratulated both of us on our wedding. She was gracious to them, while I was shy but polite. I wasn't sure if I would get used to the attention.

“Well, I got my wish of being famous. I never would have guessed it would happen by being your wife.”

“If you want to get into acting, I can help you.”

“Then we'd never see each other. Unless I did TV. Though, I don't know. I'm too shy, and I doubt I have the talent.”

“You can do accents. That's a start. And you're beautiful enough for Hollywood.”

“Not thin enough, though. I would only get cast as the funny friend, or something. I'm not lead material.”

“Some screen time is better than none at all. Besides, aren't you too shy for the spotlight?” She added with a grin.

“The me inside my head wants to be the star, but the one in my heart is hesitant.”

“Then bring the other you out more often. I'd love to meet her.”

“You wouldn't like her. She's a total bitch.”

“A nice Domme, then. I want to see how she acts.”

“Fine. Drive me home.” I ordered with a long sip of my drink.

“With that harsh tone, I expect you to lead me around on a leash.”

“There's a good image. I would enjoy seeing you on your hands and knees for me.”

“I have a collar and lead at home, if you'd want to try it out. They're even matching leather.”

I got up, grabbed Alex's hand, and led her to the door. Once we were in the car, she drove us home, and when we were inside the house, she went to the basement to grab my new playthings. When she returned, I put the collar around her neck and hooked the clasp of the leash on the front metal ring. She stared up at me as she slowly lowered herself to the floor, and I couldn't believe how much it turned me on to see her like that (and to be in control for once).

With the leather strap in hand, I walked her around the living room to get the feel of it. It felt just like walking a dog, except instead of an animal, there was a gorgeous and sexy woman on the other end. When I got tired, I sat down on the couch, and she remained on the floor, seemingly awaiting instruction from me. My two selves were battling, whether to let her up on the furniture, or have her remain on the floor.

“Come sit up here.” I said, deciding to be nice.

“What did you think?”

“It was different. I'm not sure I could ever get used to treating you like a pet.”  
“I'm yours to train, if you want to.” She replied, chewing her lower lip seductively.

“I don't have the heart to be cruel to you.”

“Then channel your inner Dominatrix. I know she's in there somewhere. She made a short appearance earlier. I didn't get a good look at her. I want more.”

“Well, my dear...” I began with a smirk. “I don't care what you want.” I stuck a finger into my cup to scoop up some of the whipped cream, then sucked it off sensually. “Mmm, delicious. I'd love to cover your body in that and lick it off slowly. Get you so hot and bothered that you're begging for my touch. The thought of denying you makes me so wet.”

“Do I look sexy in this collar?”

“It would be better if you were naked.”

She unhooked the leash before standing up to begin undressing. I ordered her to do it slowly, and she obeyed. The red lace of the collar went well with her honeyed skin, and when her clothes were gone, I fastened the leash's clasp to the metal ring again, tugging on it to make her sit again. I scooted closer to tease her with barely-there kisses, making her whine for more.

“Please do it properly.” She begged.

“Do you deserve it?”

“I bought you coffee.” She chuckled.

“Not good enough. Tell me why you think you deserve a kiss.”

“Because I love you?”

“I know you do.” I smiled. “I'll kiss you properly if you let me tie you up downstairs.”

“If you think you're up for it.”

“I'll show you what I'm capable of.” I threatened with a whisper, making her grin wickedly. “Now, be good while I go cook supper. If you behave, I'll go easy on you tonight.”

“What are you making?”

“You'll see.”

I removed the leash again to be used later, then went to the kitchen to begin cooking. I looked through the cupboards and fridge and decided on a beef stew. I got the fresh vegetables: carrots, celery, and potatoes, then diced them while the broth was simmering. Once they were cut up, I put them into the broth to cook before adding the cubed beef. I let it all cook for a few minutes before putting the cast iron pot in the oven to cook slowly.

In the meantime, I started on a batch of brownies for dessert. I had never made them from scratch before, but luckily it wasn't difficult to find a recipe on the internet. I kept them simple, only adding in white chocolate chips into the batter, then spread it out evenly into a cake pan. Thankfully, the baking temperature was the same as the one for the stew, so I slid the pan in along with the pot to bake for half an hour.

I was so anxious to see how the food would turn out that I couldn't stop pacing around the kitchen. I eventually decided to take my mind off of it by washing the dishes I had dirtied already, and put them away. When everything started to become aromatic, that's when Alex wandered into the room to inspect what I was up to.

“You're making dessert as well?” She asked.

“Yes. Can I help you with something?”

“How long do I have to remain naked?”

“Are you complaining?”

“No, but, as you can see, I'm getting a bit cold.” Her skin was textured with goose bumps, and her nipples were hard.

“Get dressed, or take a bath. Supper will be a while.”

“I was hoping you could make me warm.” She said seductively, taking her lower lip between her teeth.

“As much as I'd love to, I'm afraid we'll both have to wait. How is your willpower, Alex?” I grinned devilishly.

“Better than yours, I bet. Though, why don't you give me something to ignore?”

I crooked my finger at her, and her face broke out into a smile as she walked seductively toward me. My arms wrapped around her back once she was close enough, and I pulled her closer to press kisses to her neck. The fingers of my right hand roamed up and down the expanse of her back, trailing below her waist to cup her bottom.

“I love your ass.” I whispered into her ear as I smacked her backside gently. “It's so firm.”

“The real prize is between my legs.” She replied.

“I know, but I'm avoiding it on purpose. I can turn you on in other ways.” I pulled away to look at her face. “I can't wait to see you restrained by your wrists and ankles, begging me to fuck you.”

“You're doing my ankles too?”

“I'd like to... unless you don't want it.”

“I'm not afraid, if that's what you're thinking.”

“No. I just don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with. See, even my bitch isn't that much of a bitch.” We shared a smile.

“Do whatever you want. I'm comfortable with anything. I trust you.” Alex kissed my lips. “I can't wait to eat. It smells so good.”

“It's just beef stew. I wanted Boeuf Bourguignon, but this is basically the same thing, only faster.”

“I'm sure it will be fabulous.”

“I hope so. I've never made it from scratch before. Same with the dessert. Though, even if dessert is horrible, I'll at least have a back-up.” I said with a naughty smirk, trailing my fingers up her inner thigh.

“What about my dessert, then?”

“Maybe if you're good and eat everything on your plate.”

I playfully smacked her ass again before stepping away to check on the stew. It looked like it was coming along nicely, and the broth was getting nice and thick. I grabbed the spoon from the top of the stove to dip in and taste it, humming in delight at the flavors dancing on my tongue. I gave the rest to Alex, and she smiled as she had the same reaction. I put the lid back on and let it cook the remaining 15 minutes, but took the brownies out five minutes later.

I pierced the middle with a toothpick, and was happy when it came out clean. I couldn't wait to cut into them and have a piece with a big scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream. While waiting for the main course to finish cooking, I distracted myself with my new bride, continuing the kissing and teasing I had started earlier. I reached between her legs to rub her clit until she was just about to the edge of euphoria, then I stopped and moved away, taking my own pleasure in her growl of frustration.

“You said you needed something to ignore.” I pointed out with a wicked smirk.

“I was so close!”

“Abkommen mit ihm, meine Liebe.”

“I don't want to 'deal with it'. I really hate you right now.”

“No you don't.” I replied, gently bopping her nose with my finger. “Besides, I'll make it up to you in the basement.”

“No you won't.” She pouted.

“Now, now, Alexandra. If you keep up that attitude, the only pleasure you'll be getting for a while will be from yourself. Go sit down. Supper will be done soon, and I'll serve you.”

“Always the perfect little slave.” Alex praised as she scratched her nails lightly under my chin before heading to the dining table.

“But yet, you're the one who's naked.”

“You know, you're quite sexy when you speak German.”

“So are you. Though my pronunciation is terrible.”

“Just keep practicing.”

When the timer when off on the stove, I pulled the pot out of the oven and set the lid on the range. I deeply inhaled the scent of the stew, spooning out a potato to try, and found it perfectly tender. Retrieving two bowls from the cupboard, I dished out equal portions, then carried them to the table where a loaf of bread was waiting. I set my bowl down, but Alex had another idea. She moved it to the floor, and I gave her a questioning look.

“What are you doing?”

“You need to be punished for denying me an orgasm. You can eat on the floor like a dog, to shame you into repentance.”

“You can't be serious.” I scoffed.

“I'm dead serious. Otherwise you can go hungry, and you will be punished in the basement instead of me.”

“Fine, because I'm not eating on the floor.”

“You better get down there and eat.” She glowered at me as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“No.” I said defiantly.

Alex rose slowly from her chair, walked the few steps to me, and grabbed my arm to take me down to the basement. I didn't fight her, not when she told me to undress, and not when she fastened my wrists and ankles in the restraints. I looked into her eyes and saw them sparkling with mischief. I wasn't afraid of what she was planning in her head, even though it was one of my worst fears.

“I'm going to leave you here, in the dark, and let you think about the way you've behaved. In the meantime, I'm going upstairs to enjoy my supper and dessert. Do you have anything to say before I leave?”

“Can I have a kiss before you go?”

She snorted as she raised her hand to slap my face. “You have the nerve to ask for a kiss when you've been such a bad girl? Perhaps I've been too lenient on your training lately. When I come back, I'll make sure you learn who's in charge here.”

I watched the usual enticing sway of her hips, and it was enough punishment to see her walking away. I wasn't even afraid when the lights were switched off when she reached the top of the stairs, or when the door was slammed harshly behind her. I just kept telling myself that she wasn't really angry with me, that this was some severe version of role-play. I also wondered what was in store for me when the door was opened again.

Thankfully, there was a digital clock over on the bookshelf so I could keep track of how long I was down there. When it struck 9:00, an hour after I had been tied up, the door opened to reveal a flood of light that didn't quite reach where I was standing. The lights were flipped on again, and I squinted at the brightness. I was proud of myself for not having a panic attack like I thought I would. My wife took her time coming down the stairs, sadly wearing a robe now, and came to stand in front of me.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself now?” She asked.

“How was supper?”

“Delicious. Are you ready for your punishment?”

“I thought I'd already had it.”

“Oh no, sweetheart. That was only the beginning.” She walked over to the wall that hung her many whips and canes. “Hmm, which one shall we try? You were quite disobedient, so I think this one will do.” 

I watched her take the thick cane, about half an inch in diameter, and the muscles in my ass immediately clenched. I knew it would hurt a lot, and I wasn't prepared for the pain. I could hear it whistling through the air when she tested its durability as she stepped to stand behind me. I flinched when she lightly touched my shoulder to whisper in my ear.

“Relax. You will count out twenty lashings. If you need me to stop at any time, you know what to say. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Alex.”

My punishment began slowly, and remained that way, as I counted out loud through gritted teeth. The pain was unbearable, but I didn't give up by uttering the safe word. The blows came every ten seconds, enough time to let the sting of the previous swat be renewed again with the next one. It was the worst thing I had ever experienced, and I silently vowed to myself to never disobey her again.

When she was finished, she returned the cane to the wall. I had started crying after the sixth or seventh strike so my face was wet with tears, and mucus from my nose. I lowered my chin to my chest so she wouldn't have to see my face, but she lifted my head for me to look at her. Her face was full of kindness then as she reached up to release my wrists, allowing me to bend down to free my ankles.

“What do you have to say now, you spoiled brat?”

“I'm very sorry for my behavior, and I promise I will never disobey you again.”

“You better not, otherwise your punishment will be worse.”

“What could be worse than that?”

“Hopefully you'll never find out. Now, let's get you upstairs and sorted out.”

My legs were stiff from having to stand for so long, so she slowly helped me up the steps of the basement, then up the other flight to our bedroom. I was laid face down on the mattress while Alex went to get the salve from the bathroom. Before she returned, I reached behind to feel the large, burning welts on my ass, and hissed through my teeth at the fire my warm touch caused. I was surprised I wasn't bleeding.

I moaned in relief when I felt the cooling balm on my inflamed skin. She spread it on thick, then carefully rubbed it in. I gripped the sheets when it warmed up and began to sting some more, but it was soon gone, and I was able to get dressed. The exhaustion of jet lag overpowered me again, and I collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. My wife helped me under them and tucked me in before turning the light off and crawling in beside me.

“I take it you don't want anything to eat.”

“No.” I replied through a yawn.

“Not even a brownie with ice cream?” She asked temptingly.

“Maybe in a little while.”

“You did really well tonight.” She complimented, using her index finger to stroke my cheek. “I'm sorry I made you cry.”

“I shouldn't have been so stubborn.”

“I have to admit it was kinda sexy when you stood up to me. But don't think you can do it all the time.”

“Could I take you out tomorrow? Wherever you want to go.”

“We just got back from our honeymoon.”

“So? That doesn't mean we can't go for a drive, or picnic, or something anymore.”

“I know. I'll think of somewhere to go.” She offered a smile, and I returned it.

“Just, please not something where I have to sit.” I added with a wince, making her giggle.

“Of course not. Perhaps a lovely art gallery, then. I know they aren't your favorite, but perhaps, one day, you'll warm up to them.”

“I love the way your eyes light up when you talk about something you enjoy. I may not be a big fan of art, but I love watching you talk about it.” I paused before asking my next question. “Would you mind if I finished what I started earlier? I feel terrible about it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Bringing you so close and stopping.”

“It's alright, sweetie. And I'm not just saying that because you're exhausted. If you're that worried, make it up to me tomorrow.” She wrapped her arms around me, and I snuggled against her with a happy and content sigh. “Get some sleep, darling.”

xXx

The next morning, my eyes slowly opened, and I was sad at finding myself alone. I could smell something delicious coming from downstairs, and after I did my routine in the bathroom, I went to check it out. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Alex kneading dough on a flour-covered counter top, with the oven's timer counting down behind her.

“What are you making?” I asked.

“More bread. I ate most of it last night with the wonderful beef stew you made.”

“What do you want for breakfast, then?”

“I already ate.”

I looked at the clock suddenly, surprised to see it was just after 10:30. “Why didn't you wake me up?”

“Because you need sleep.”

“Not when it means having to be away from you. Besides, a good slave should have breakfast waiting for you when you get up.”

“You can take some time off, darling. Since you were put through a bit of hell last night, I'm going to allow you a little treat. For breakfast, you can have brownies and ice cream.” My eyes must have lit up like a child's in a candy store would have, and the biggest smile spread across my face, because Alex giggled at me. “You deserve to be spoiled today.”

“I wanted to spoil you, though.”

“You do enough. It's your turn today.”

“Are you feeling guilty about last night?”

“Yeah. I hurt you more than you deserved.”

“At least you didn't make bleed.”

“There were little spots, actually.”

“No big deal.” I said, shrugging my shoulders.

“How can you think that?”

“Because I trust you not to hurt me beyond what you think I deserve.”

“But I did last night. I was too hard on you, and I'm sorry.”

“I'm not mad. I still love you, and always will. Now, give me a smile before you start crying.” I teased.

“Shut up.” She grinned as she rolled her eyes. I walked to the other side of the counter to hold her.

“You didn't do anything wrong. The punishment was fine. I could have used the safe word, but I didn't because I trust you.”

“If you didn't say it because you wanted to prove something to me, I swear--”

“It wasn't like that. The caning hurt like hell, but I deserved it. I was disobedient and rude to you. If anyone should feel terrible about something, it should be me. I'm not worthy of you.”

“Later, I'll show you how wrong you are.” She purred in my ear.

“What are you gonna do to me now?” I asked, slightly fearful.

“You'll see. Don't worry, there will be no more spankings... unless you deserve it.”

“I'll be a perfect little angel, then. I don't think my ass could take another caning.”

“Then why don't you spank me for once? I've been bad.”

“By letting me have brownies and ice cream for breakfast? Yeah, that's really terrible, Alex.” I replied sarcastically.

“I had a naughty thought in the shower.” She confessed, biting her lower lip in an adorable yet seductive way.

“What about?”

“About laying you across these stools and eating your delicious cunt.”

My stomach lurched with a strong burst of tickling butterflies, only they felt like pterodactyls. My womb began to pulse as well, along with the still-throbbing skin of my backside. I had forgotten all about my sinful breakfast food as I immediately captured her mouth in a deep kiss. She hummed low in her throat as our tongues caressed, but before it went too far, she pulled away.

“Sorry, darling. I need to finish kneading this dough.”

“You're such a tease.” I said as I stepped away to retrieve a bowl for my breakfast. 

“I always come through in the end, don't I?”

“Only when I behave.”

“It's good incentive then, isn't it?”

“Yes.” I paused as I crouched down to retrieve the ice cream from the freezer. “You'd really want me to spank you?”

“Yeah, you should learn.”

“I'd be afraid to hurt you.”

“I'll tell you when it's too much.”

I had to admit that the thought of turning the usually-golden skin of her ass red turned me on. I could somewhat understand why she enjoyed punishing me (and I hoped she would have the same reaction to receiving as I do). Before I met her, I had no idea that I would actually enjoy being tied up, spanked, and fucked within an inch of my life. It was mainly due to the fact that I trusted her with the knowledge she would never purposefully hurt me.

“I'd like to take you for a walk in the garden today, my pet.”

“And what would that walk involve?”

“You wearing some trashy lingerie, preferably matching the red lace on the collar.”

“Oh, that's what you mean by 'taking me for a walk'. I should have known.” She smiled as she shook her head fondly.

“It was your idea to show me the collar and leash, my love. If you don't want me to use it, just say so.”

“All I ask is that you don't make me crawl on the concrete.”

“Of course not. At least, not this time.” I smirked wickedly as I took a bite of my brownie with ice cream.

“How is your breakfast?”

“It's delicious, but would be better eaten off of your body. Just the brownie, though. I wouldn't want to freeze your skin with the ice cream.”

“How considerate.” She smiled.

“I dreamed about you again last night.”

“Again? You didn't tell me about the first one.”

“Well, it was mostly about your, um... vulva.” I blushed.

“Oh? Did it look realistic?”

“No. It was in the shape of a flower, like a lotus or something.”

“Interesting. Well, they don't call it a lady garden for nothing. What was the other one about?”

“You and I were by a sea on a cloudy, windy day, and there was another girl with us. She was the spitting image of you, but with dark hair. She was about fourteen, I think, and her name was Salome. She was your daughter.”

“That's strange. If I ever would have had a daughter, that's what I would have called her.”

“My favorite part, though, was when we were laying in bed with our heads under the sheets. We were looking into each others' eyes, and you leaned in to kiss me.”

“That sounds lovely.” She replied with a dreamy smile. “Though I still can't get over how you came up with the name Salome. I never told you about it.”

“I have premonitions sometimes.” I paused. “You could still have a daughter. She wouldn't look like you, but she would be real.”

“Are you saying you want to have a baby?”

“If you do. I'm not just saying that because you want a child so badly. I genuinely want to have a family with you. You would be a wonderful mother.”

“What about our travels? There are so many other places I want to show you.”

“We can still go once the baby is born.”

“It's naive that you think so, but we couldn't. Newborns are a lot of work.”

“When it gets older, then. Our lives don't have to stop once we have a kid, Alex.”

“I don't have much of a life left. If I were twenty years younger, I would absolutely have a child with you, but I couldn't now. I would feel more like a grandmother instead of a mother. Don't look so sad, my love. This way, you can have me all to yourself.” She smiled to try to lighten the mood.

“I just want to give you everything you deserve.”

“I have everything I deserve: a wonderful career, and a happy marriage to someone who loves me. We can get a puppy.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Unless you really want a baby. For yourself, I mean.”

“I can live with a puppy.” I smiled.

“Alright. We can go to shelters after breakfast.”

“Best wife ever.” I beamed as I wrapped my arms around her.

“Don't ever forget that.” She teased.

“I never could. You always give me everything I want.”

“Yes, I do. Now, how about you get undressed and lay across those stools so I can get what I want.”

“Then I get to take you on a walk, and do what I want to you?”

“If you behave.”

I quickly finished my breakfast, inevitably getting a brain freeze from the ice cream, but Alex distracted me by curing it with hot kisses. She hummed at the minty taste in my mouth as she cupped the side of my neck, slowly moving her hand down to touch my breast through my shirt. When she broke away suddenly again, it was to give the order to get undressed.

I stood up slowly to obey her, lifting my shirt over my head to expose my bare torso, then pushed my lounge pants off my hips to allow them to slide down my legs and pool on the floor. A while back, Alex had told me to not wear panties anymore (unless she wanted me to, which was rare), but I had stopped wearing them long before I met her anyway.

Once I was naked, I situated myself on the stools, pushing them together in order to support my ass. It took longer than it should have because it was more difficult than I thought it would be. Thankfully, my wife was patient with me, and was nice enough to help me, which caused us to share a laugh when she said it might have been a ridiculous idea. I got into a comfortable enough position and awaited her next instruction.

“Spread your legs for me, baby. Let me see how wet you are.” She purred softly, causing my body to burn with desire.

“Want you, Alex.” I whimpered, parting my thighs so she could see the glistening prize between them.

She used my discarded clothes as padding for her knees as she slowly fell to them. I watched her as her eyes moved over my wet folds, and I tensed in surprise when she trailed her fingertips up and down the back of my thigh. I soon relaxed at her familiar touch, not sure why I flinched in the first place. Alex seemed just as confused judging by the look on her face.

“It's alright.” I assured her.

She smiled as she began to massage the muscles of my thighs, and I moaned as I melted into her touch. She pressed her lips to the sensitive skin on the inner side of the left one, then playfully scraped her teeth there as well. She took her time kissing her way down to my sex, and I was surprised that she didn't pass it by in order to favor my other leg.

She pressed her lips to my outer labia, moving up gradually until she reached the top of my slit. I flinched in surprise when I felt her warm, wet tongue lick at my swollen bud. My hand immediately reached out to touch the top of her head as I absentmindedly began to roll my hips in search of more friction, but she stopped me, causing me to groan.

“I just don't want you to fall off.” Alex explained.

“If I do, it wouldn't be the first time I've fallen off of furniture.”

“Would it be the first time you've had while a woman was going down on you?”

“Yes. So, there's a first time for everything.”

“I'd like to not make it a first, if you don't mind. Now, shut up, you're ruining the mood.”

“You started it when you stopped me from moving.”

“Do you want another round in the basement?” She threatened.

“No, Alex.” I answered demurely.

“Good girl. Though, now I'm not sure if I should continue.”

“You wanted this.” I pointed out.

“I did, but you don't know how to keep your mouth shut.”

She stood up and I grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. “Please, Alex. Otherwise I'll be forced to finish myself off.”

“And that would be my problem how?”

“Fine. Then don't expect me to return the favor any time soon.”

“That's not how it works. You're my slave, remember?”

“But yet, you were the one who had your head between my legs.”

“And with your attitude, you'll be lucky if it's ever there again.”

Alex wrenched her wrist from my grip and successfully walked away then, and I quickly got up to pursue her, catching up with her just before she hit the stairs. I took her arm this time, but no matter how hard she pulled, I wouldn't let go. Instead, I turned her around to face me, her eyes dark with anger.

“Let go!” She growled.

“Not until you apologize for ruining the mood.”

“I ruined the mood?!”

“Yes, you did. I don't want to argue about it while I'm standing here naked. I just want to hear you say you're sorry.”

“No.”

“Why does everything have to be a power trip between us?”

“Because you keep forgetting who's in charge here. I guess that punishment last night taught you nothing.”

I stared into her eyes some more and noticed something underneath the anger: lust, probably. I was so turned on then, and I hoped she was as well. I took the chance and kissed her. At first she didn't respond, but her lips soon parted to thrust her tongue into my mouth. I moaned when she bit my lower lip, hard enough to sting but not able to draw blood. 

She pushed me away then, and kept doing it until she pinned me against the nearest wall. It was cold on my bare skin, and the sharp texture of it stabbed my back, but I didn't care. It was worth it to have her body pressed to mine as she captured my lips in another hungry kiss. I made quick work of removing her clothes, and she teased me by pinching and pulling at my nipples.

“God, I want you.” She breathed desperately. “I love these little play arguments. They make me so hot. You're so fucking sexy when you stand up to me. I just want to bend you over the nearest surface and fuck you until you scream my name.”

“I want you to fuck me hard, Alex.” I moaned as I felt a gush of wetness between my legs.

She kissed me fiercely again, chewing my lower lip some more while I did the same to her top one. I grabbed her left breast to squeeze it harshly, making her whimper into my mouth. She slapped my tit in return, and I begged her to do it harder. When I did, she slapped my face instead. I broke away from the kiss as the force of it turned my head, and I moved it back to look at her again, making the bold move of smacking her as well. 

It became a short competition of who could slap whom the hardest (I let her win because I didn't want to hurt her). Her cheek was red, as was mine, no doubt, but I couldn't have cared less. This was the reason I started all those arguments: in hopes of sparking some wonderful, hot, and sexy angry sex. I did anything to get under her skin because it turned me on to see her get annoyed. The best was when she was full-blown pissed off (I hadn't experienced that yet, but I had seen it many times in her movies). I don't know what it was about her yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs, but good lord, it made me wet.

“Get upstairs.” She ordered. “And if you're not in the bedroom in the next thirty seconds, you'll wish you would have been.”

When she began counting, I raced upstairs, making it when she just hit fifteen seconds. I stood by the bed because she hadn't given me further instruction, so I waited. I waited for five minutes before I started to wonder where she was. I began to get a bit worried, until I heard her footsteps coming down the hall. As she appeared in the doorway, I breathed a sigh of relief with a smile.

“What took you so long?” I asked, gasping when she showed me what was behind her back: a big, thick dildo. “Is that for me?”

“You said you wanted to be fucked hard, and I think you're ready for this. But first, I'd like to finish what I started. Lie on your back... and feel free to move as much as you like.” She added with a smirk.

“Aren't you afraid I might fall off the bed?” I teased.

“Shut up.” She replied, pushing me onto the mattress.

I landed on my butt, and I scooted back far enough to allow her some room to crawl toward me, which she did. I parted my legs again, and she settled her head between them to bury her face in my even-wetter sex. I rested on my back and reached down to spread myself open to give her better access to my folds. She paid very close attention to my stiff and swollen clit, alternating between flicking it with her tongue and sucking on it.

“Mm, yes. Just like that, baby.” I moaned when she nibbled it a little. I rocked my hips for more friction, and was happy to get some, but not for long because she pulled away for air. 

“Who's my naughty girl?”

“I am.”

“You know what happens to naughty girls?”

“Are you gonna fuck me now, Mistress?”

“Have you earned it?”

“Yes, please.” I whined. “I want you inside me, my love.”

“I want you to suck my cock first. If you can fit the head in your mouth, then we'll see if it'll fit somewhere else.”

“But it's so big! I don't think I can.” I whined.

“You'll never know unless you try.”

I watched as she secured the leather harness around her bare hips, then sat on the bed for me to hunch over her. I grabbed the thick member protruding from her pelvis and lowered my head in an attempt to at least get the tip in my mouth. Surprisingly, it was easier than I thought, and I cheered in triumph around the girth, making Alex laugh.

“Alright, I suppose I've tortured you long enough. I'll let you choose whether you want to be on your back or hands and knees.”

I flopped onto my back, and smiled when my wife settled above me. I wanted to be on my hands and knees, but I wanted to look at her face – it made me cum harder to see her desire and passion for me. Besides, we could always do both, anyway. I loved it when she pulled my hair as she fucked me from behind. 

Alex grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer, dispensed a quarter-sized amount into her palm, and rubbed it up and down the shaft, wiping the excess off on my sex. I was a little nervous because I had never taken a dildo this big before, though I wasn't expecting her to just thrust it all the way inside. She could be cruel, but she wasn't that cruel.

“Ready?” She asked.

“Yes. Please fuck me, my love.”

“I love to hear you beg for me.” She replied with a smile.

“You're worth begging for.” I thought for a moment about how that sounded and winced. “Sorry, that was pathetic.”

“That's why I fell in love with you. You say whatever is in your head with no regret whether or not it's ridiculous or not. It reminds me of myself.”

“I'm not the one who talked about a sex toy on television.”

“That was five years ago! You'll never let me forget it, will you?”

“Nope.” I giggled. “I think that's when I fell in love with you. I wouldn't have had the courage to talk about them in private, let alone on a talk show.” I shook the thoughts out of my head. “Sorry, I'm ruining the mood again.”

“No you're not.” 

She leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss, and I let out a moan as I felt the head of the cock press against my entrance. I was grateful for the lube as it practically slid right in, but since it was a bit long, I couldn't take it all. I squeaked when it hit my cervix, and Alex knew that was where to stop. It felt better than I imagined to be stretched completely, and I suddenly understood why some woman preferred bigger dicks.

“Is this ok?”

“Yeah, it feels so good.” I whimpered in reply. “Just go slow for now.”

I never looked away from her eyes as she took her time pulling back until only the head was barely inside, then gradually pushed forward again. It went on like that for at least the next five minutes, and I could feel myself growing closer to my orgasm, without having my clit stimulated. I wondered if I could actually cum like that, but I would just have to wait and see.

“You like the long, slow strokes, baby?” Alex breathed gently in my ear.

“God, yes. I think I might cum just like this.”

“You're being such a good girl. I can't believe how much of my cock you've taken in.”

“I love all of your cocks, no matter what size. After this, could we do the other position? Unless you're tired.”

“I'm not.”

“Good, because I want to be punished.”

I reached down between us to rub my clit in order to speed up the arrival of my orgasm. After a few moments of quick circling, I came hard around the thick cock, moaning my wife's name like always. I whimpered softly as she slowly pulled out of me to lay beside me. I turned onto my side to face her and press kisses to her shoulder.

“Do you want this one or a smaller one?” She asked, stroking the soft skin of my back.

“A smaller one, I think. I want to be able to take all of it, and hear the slapping of your pelvis against my ass.”

“You have wonderfully dirty thoughts.”

“Can we go look for a puppy now?”

“That was a sudden, drastic change of topic.”

“I know, but I just didn't want you to forget.”

“I may be old, but I'm not senile... yet.”

“I didn't say you were. It was partly so I could remember as well.” I turned her face toward me so I could kiss her lips. “I love you. Do I show you that enough? It's one thing to say it, but I want my actions to speak for me.”

“Yes, you show it plenty. I've never been more happy than I am with you.” She cupped my face to bring me in for another kiss. “Come on, get dressed, and let's go look for a puppy.”


End file.
